


Be Careful What You Start, Smoak!

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Arrowcave Adventures [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alive Tommy, Alternate Canon, April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mild Unresolved Sexual Tension, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Swearing, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans abound!  Pranks and gags, revenge and fear!</p><p>April Fool's!  ---> Team Arrow style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1 -- Roy, Felicity VS Oliver, and poor Diggle

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about needing to write a fluffy prank filled story to combat all of season 2's angst...And then I remembered what day was about to happen!  
> ;)  
> Oh, the "M" for chapter 1 is for the swearing...I never know what's T vs M, so just being careful. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Roy, you gonna spar or look at YouTube all night?” called Oliver as he and Diggle decided to take a break. Diggle grabbed his water bottle and Oliver’s, but as he tossed Oliver’s over, it exploded in mid-air.  
> KA-BOWOOOSH!  
> “Shit!” shouted Diggle, ducking and looking for cover, while Oliver was covered with foamy water and roared, “God damn it!” and grabbed his bow.  
> But smothered snickering from behind the computer monitors interrupted him.

Felicity and Roy glanced behind them one more time.

“Go, go, go!” she whispered and pushed him forward.

“I’m going, Lis, jeeze!”  They got past the curve in the hallway and slid to a stop, laughing silently.  “Shhh!”  Ok, well, almost silently.

“I think we made it unseen,” she whispered in his ear. 

He shivered and batted her away, sticking a finger in his ear and hissing, “Fuck, stop talking into my ear, it tickles EVERY time, Felicity!”  But he was grinning as broadly as she was, so she just shrugged.  “Ok,” he attempted to look serious and she burst out in a fit of giggles.  “Knock it off!  This is important!”

She bit her lip and nodded, pushing up her glasses, and looking at the tablet she was holding.  “Ok. Ok, we got 20 minutes before Digg and Oliver arrive.  Got the gear?”

Roy rolled his eyes and hefted the duffle over her head.  “Duh.  This isn’t my first April Fool’s Day, Smoak.”

“Excellent, Harper,” she laughed evilly and tapped her finger tips together.  He grunted and pushed her toward the basement.

 

\--->   ---> Later that evening…

 

“Roy, you gonna spar or look at YouTube all night?” called Oliver as he and Diggle decided to take a break.  Diggle grabbed his water bottle and Oliver’s, but as he tossed Oliver’s over, it exploded in mid-air.

KA-BOWOOOSH!

“Shit!” shouted Diggle, ducking and looking for cover, while Oliver was covered with foamy water and roared, “God damn it!” and grabbed his bow.

“What the fuck was that, Digg?!” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know, man, it was YOUR water bottle!”

“Well, water bot—” but smothered snickering from behind the computer monitors interrupted him.  He glanced at Diggle, who looked just as pissed off, and they both marched over.

“Hey, Oliver,” Felicity cheerfully greeted him.  “Wow, you sure worked up a sweat, didn’t you?”  Roy laughed and ducked his head behind Felicity’s chair.

“What.  Did.  You.  Do.” Oliver growled.

“Moi?” she gasped.

“Felicity,” warned Diggle, crossing his arms.

“Why do you think it was me and not Roy?!”

“Hey!”

“Because,” Oliver raised his voice, “I’m guessing it was some sort of chemical trick and I don’t really see Roy coming up with that.”

“Hey, man!”

“No offense,” he glared at the indignant younger man.

Felicity started to giggle.  “Ok, you got me.  Just a little baking soda and vinegar gag, no harm done, right?”  She batted her eyes and tipped her head.

Oliver wanted to stay angry, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Diggle start to shake with silent chuckles.  He rolled his eyes, tossed his bow onto a table and stalked away.  “I’m taking a shower.  I smell like Easter eggs.”

As Diggle turned to clean up the small mess, Felicity and Roy exchanged glances and smirked.

Sure enough, about three minutes later, they heard some banging and a shout coming from the bathroom area.  One look at each other and Felicity and Roy started to laugh again.

“What did you two do now?” Diggle moaned as they all approached the bathroom door.  Oliver flung open the door and stepped out wearing nothing but a towel. 

‘Oh, uh, that backfired,’ Felicity internally moaned as water droplets rolled over his perfect chest and—

“Why is this soap,” and he spiked his bar soap onto the floor between them, “not SOAPY?!”

“What?” Diggle asked.

“Not soapy,” growled Oliver.  “As in, water and rubbing makes no bubbles!”

“Wow, man,” snickered Roy, “That’s, like, a really bad porn plot.”

Felicity coughed a laugh.  “Anyway, maybe you didn’t…um, rub hard enough?”

“Or use enough fluid?” suggested Roy and they both began laughing so hard, Felicity was gripping Roy’s arm to keep standing.

“What is with you two today?!” Oliver grumbled as he grabbed a new bar of soap.  “It’s like being in high school again, or…”  He stopped walking back to the bathroom and slowly turned to face them.

Diggle’s eyes flashed back and forth, and then he snapped his fingers and laughed.  “It’s April Fool’s Day, isn’t it?”

Felicity touched her nose and pointed at the big man.  Roy chuckled.

“Fuck,” Oliver mumbled as he shoved the door open and went to finish his shower.

Diggle wrapped an arm over Felicity’s shoulders and whispered, “You got anything else up your pretty little sleeve?”

“Oh, John,” she patted his chest affectionately.  “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

He grunted.  “Careful, Smoak.  I was in the Army.  No one does pranks like a soldier…consider yourself warned.”  And he patted her head and then ruffled her hair until pieces of the ponytail were all messy.

“Hey!” but she smirked at him.  No one could beat an MIT grad when it came to pranks.  “Bring it on, soldier!”

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeheehee! More coming soon. And please share any ideas you have and want to see your favorite team inflict upon one another. This will be as big as it needs to get, so fire away!


	2. Ch 2 -- Oh, It's On Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Roy haven't finished for the night..  
> It wasn't until the end of their night jobs that he discovered why. For once, Roy and Felicity decided to wait and leave when Oliver and Diggle left. Sara had left, but had quickly returned with a huge smirk on her dimpled face that sent chills through Oliver and near panic in Diggle.  
> The two young trouble makers stood to the side silently, Sara joined them, and The Arrow and Soldier stared in shocked silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people are enjoying Team Arrow laughing instead of frowning!  
> Also, wrote on my phone, sorry got any editing bloopers.  
> Thanks to chasethewind for some prank ideas! ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Apparently, April Fool's Day was longer than one day in Felicity's Universe. Which actually suited Oliver and Diggle just fine.

Now they had a chance for revenge. Because the exploding water bottle and useless soap was not the end of it that evening.

While Sara and Oliver did a last minute patrol of the Glades, and Roy worked in the club (dropping down to "check-in" every thirty minutes or so), Felicity asked Diggle to help her work on her boxing form.

Diggle narrowed his eyes. "Really."

"Yeah," she took off her sweater and reached under her desk to exchange her fashionable pumps for her bright pumas (green, of course). "Sara had helped me a bit a while ago, but she can be kinda intense about it."

Diggle snorted softly in agreement but still looked at her skeptically. "You didn't rig the bag to explode flour in my face or anything, right?"

She tipped her head and frowned. "Of course not, John," and she trotted over to the punching bag. Diggle kept his glare in place for the next hour. And it only deepened when Roy clattered down the stairs, glanced at Felicity and hurriedly raced back up.

It wasn't until the end of their night jobs that he discovered why. For once, Roy and Felicity decided to wait and leave when Oliver and Diggle left. Sara had left, but had quickly returned with a huge smirk on her dimpled face that sent chills through Oliver and near panic in Diggle.

Felicity was babbling about some new superhero movie and Roy was arguing stunt facts as they emerged from the arrowcave into the alley.

The two young trouble makers stood to the side silently, Sara joined them, and The Arrow and Soldier stared in shocked silence.

Diggle's ENTIRE black town car was now so vividly hot pink that it was glowing in the dark alley. And right beside it was Oliver's formerly kick-ass cool motorbike, now glowing neon blue.

"What the--."

"How the--."

Roy, Felicity, and Sara began to chuckle and then didn't even bother to hold in their full on belly laughs. 

Diggle approached his car cautiously. Oliver growled and marched past the big man to grab a fistful of neon blue.

"POST-IT NOTES?!" He crumpled the little squares and swung around to pin the trio with his Vigilanty eyes.

Diggle began to remove the small papers and sighed. "Which one of you had the time--"

"Or the patience," grumbled Oliver as he looked at Roy.

"--to pull this one off?" Diggle finished with a defeated chuckle.

"I was with Ollie the whole time." Sara held up her hands and quickly stepped away from Roy and Felicity.

"I was training with Digg."

"I was working restock and inventory, ask Thea."

"Yeah," Diggle lowered his voice in quite a menacing manner, "you sure dropped in a lot, too. You sure you were inside the building the entire evening, kid?"

Roy's eyes flashed from humor to defensive and he took a deep breath and opened his mouth; but Felicity put a hand on his arm and spoke first.

"No, he was checking to make sure YOU hadn't retaliated too horribly, Diggle."

Oliver was cursing under his breath and attempting to remove the stickies; Sara rolled her eyes and went to help him. Roy released a laugh and went to help Diggle, while Felicity covertly snapped some pics with her phone.

Suddenly, a muted whoosh blew through the alley, sending bits of debris and litter scattering in an unnatural wind.

Felicity whooped in surprise as Barry gripped her waist and spun her gently around in a circle. Everyone stopped to stare at the skinny young man.

"Hey guys," he grinned. "Need some help?" Roy snickered into his collar, avoiding Oliver's glance. Barry gestured to the car and bike. "I mean, looks like that took a while to do...probably a real pain to undo--"

"YOU!" Oliver growl-shouted as he jabbed his finger at Barry. "And you!" He pointed at his EA. "You put him up to this, didn't you?! Only the Flash could possibly have done this in that amount of time!"

"Oh, would you look at the time! Nice chatting with you all, but things to do, pla--" and with another sudden wind blast, he was gone.

"This is getting ridiculous," Oliver spat as he finished clearing the post-its.

"Translation?" Sara chuckled. "Ollie is just pissed he's been the prankee and not the pranker!"

"Just you wait." Diggle grinned and got into his still mostly covered car and drove off, pink paper flying off as he went.

Oliver swung onto his bike, shoved on his helmet and peeled out before Sara could even grab her helmet.

"Spoiled, rich poor sport asshole," she laughed down the alley at his rapidly disappearing back.

Roy sauntered over to Felicity and they fist bumped before he opened her car door for her.

"Watch your back, Smoak," he whispered. "I haven't seen him this ticked off since I broke the second salmon ladder."

Felicity's smile faltered slightly as Roy carefully shut her car door for her.

"Well, you started it, Smoak," she murmured to herself. 

She turned on her car and screamed as her radio started blaring Carly Rae Jespen's "Call Me Maybe" so loud her teeth were almost knocking loose!

"FuckYouOliverQueenIFuckingHateThisFuckingSong!" she screamed as she frantically tried to turn it off. When she finally go her key out of the ignition, she saw (but couldn't hear) everyone had returned and were now laughing at HER.

Including Oliver, who even dared to WINK at her before speeding off again, this time with Sara.

Roy slid into the passenger seat of Digg's car and Diggle shrugged and grinned at her.

"And so it begins," he laughed manically as he rolled up his window and drove into the still night.

Felicity bit her lip and prepared to turn down the volume as soon as she turned on the car.

"--ARE WAS HOLDING RIPPED JEANS SKIN WAS SHOWING HOT NI--."

"Oh thank god!" And she rested her forehead on the steering wheel until her heart rate returned to normal and she could safely drive home.

"It is so on, Oliver," she grumbled...and then smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so not done! Not even close, my dears!
> 
> (Got a super wicked prank? Please share!)


End file.
